tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Armor
Gem Armor is the most advanced armor in Equivalent Exchange. It is made by combining different items from the equivalent exchange with Red Matter Armor. Most notably Klein Star Omega which you need for every recipe. This armor has three modes: Innate, offensive, and movement. Innate is active 100% of the time, and it allows you to breathe while you are underwater, increase freefall speed with shift (when you fall off a cliff, press shift and you fall faster), you are immune to fire and lava, and you do not take any fall damage (unless you are sprinting). The Abyss Helmet is made by crafting a Red Matter Helmet, a Klein Star Omega, Evertide Amulet, and a Soul Stone (Make sure the Soul Stone isn't on.) The Abyss Helmet has 2 abilities: *Innate, Breathe underwater *Offensive, (press "R") shoot lightning at whatever the crosshair is on To use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armor Offensive Active" means you can begin using these abilities. Innate abilities are always on, so you can always breathe underwater with this helmet. The Infernal Armor is made by crafting Red Matter Armor, a Klein Star Omega, Volcanite Amulet, and a Body Stone. This armor has 2 abilities: *Innate, Invulnerable to fire and lava *Offensive, Create an explosion around you with "C" To be able to use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armor Offensive Active" means you can begin using the abilities. Innate abilities are always on, meaning the fire and lava invulnerability is active all the time. The Gravity Greaves are made by crafting Red Matter Greaves, a Klein Star Omega, Gem of Eternal Density, and a Watch of Flowing Time. The Gravity Greaves have 2 abilities: *Innate, Increases free falling speed when holding Shift *Offensive, Slow and repel approaching mobs within a 5 block radius while holding Shift To be able to use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armor Offensive Active" means you can begin using the abilities. Innate abilities are always active. *~Note: For some people having problems with crafting the Gravity Greaves, make sure to toggle your GoED off (G). Its color should go from Blue to Black. This is what worked for me. -k Last, the Hurricane Boots are made crafting Red Matter Boots, a Klein Star Omega, and two Swiftwolf's Rending Gales. The Hurricane Boots have 2 abilities: *Innate: Immunity to fall damage while not sprinting. *Movement: Quickly ascend by holding Jump, always sprint while on the ground To use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and when "Infernal Armor Offensive Active" appears, can begin to use the abilities. Pressing "G" readies the movement abilities and allows you to begin to start using them. Innate abilities are always active. Also, in multiplayer server owners are able to limit the suits abilities such as movement or offensive. For example they can take away permanent sprinting or superjump. Also they can stop you from using some of the offensive abilities like lightning or the explosion. Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Armor Category:Upgrades